Welcome to Danville
by Luiz4200
Summary: Instead of moving into Silent Springs during school time, the Zillas moved into Danville during summer time.
1. Welcome to Danville

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, My Dad the Rock Star or any character from either series.**

**Welcome to Danville**

**Willy's P.O.V.**

Hello. My name is Willy. I never had a normal life because my family kept living on tours. Oh, right. I didn't tell you. My Dad if the world famous rock star Rock Zilla. Because of his career, I've never been to school. My parents took me with them to their tours and hired tutors so Serenity and I would have a good education. Serenity is my big sister. She's the blonde girl chattering at the cell phone.

"Don't worry, Willy." I heard my mother say. She's the woman with pink hair and colorful clothes. "I'm sure you'll make new friends in Danville."

Danville. That's another point. Originally we were going to move into a town named Silent Springs but several of their citizens, including a Mr. Kent who would be our neighbor and parents of the students of the High School Serenity and I would attend, protested and signed a petition to keep us away. It was rumored that the school's principal would have joined them but the school board was made of fans of my Dad and told him not to get involved.

"Mom is right, Willy." Serenity told me. "Just let them know you're Rock Zilla's son and you'll get all the friends you want."

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Remember, Stacey." Candace Flynn said through her cell phone. "Rock Zilla has a daughter around our age. We must become her friends to increase our popularity."

"And you must forget that obsession you have with busting your brothers." Stacey Hirano replied.

"Hey!" Candace protested. "I'm not _that_ obsessed."

"Yes, you are." Stacey replied. "Remember when the boys decided to have a lazy day? Instead of simply going to the park to meet Jeremy you spent the afternoon building a dinosaur-themed slide just so your brothers would get involved and you would bust them for it."

"Fine, there was that time, but that was it."

"And what about that time you walked out of that contest to become a pop idol just so you could bust Phineas and Ferb for forming a band? You even blamed them for ruining things for you."

"Fine!" Candace exclaimed. "But they won't be a problem this time. They're busy helping Dad to welcome some old friend of his. A Rockford something."

**LINE BREAK - IN FRONT OF ROCK ZILLA's HOME**

"Ferb, who would have guessed Rock Zilla's true name was Rockford?" Phineas asked his stepbrother, who just shrugged in reply. "I thought 'Rock Zilla' was just a stage name inspired on Rock n' Roll and Godzilla." Phineas added.

"Don't feel so bad, Phineas." Lawrence Fletcher replied. "Many people make that mistake."

The Zilla Bus then arrived. "Hi, Rockford." Lawrence greeted.

"Who called me that?" Rock Zilla furiously asked.

"I did."

"Larry? Larry Fletcher? Is that you?" Rock asked with a surprised face.

"It's Lawrence but, yes." Lawrence Fletcher answered. "Long time, my buddy."

"Larry!" Rock happily exclaimed while running for a hug. "What'cha doin' here?"

At Danville Park, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro felt an odd sensation.

"I live here." Lawrence explained. "Well, not exactly here in front of your new home but here in Danville. When I heard you were moving in I couldn't help but see my old buddy."

Rock howled in joy. "Larry, I want you to meet my family. This is my wife Crystal."

"Charmed, Mrs. Zilla." Lawrence said while inclining himself. Understanding his intentions, she soon offered a hand for him to kiss.

"Equally, Mr. Fletcher."

"And this is my wife Linda." Lawrence said.

"Lindana?" Rock asked in surprise. Linda nodded in agreement. "Would you settle a doubt? Was that Max Modem already famous back in the seventies or just pretending?"

"Uh, that was me and I was pretending." Lawrence sheepishly admitted.

"Told ya!" Rock told Crystal. "Now we're done introducing wives, let's introduce the rest of the family, shall we? These are my daughter Serenity and my son Willy." Serenity was waving her hand without interest while Willy was giving a timid wave.

"And these are my boys Phineas and Ferb." Lawrence replied. "Linda and I also have a daughter named Candace but she already had plans with a friend of hers so she didn't come with us."

At this moment, Candace and Stacey arrived. "Candace, isn't your family right over there?" Stacey asked.

Candace quickly approached her stepfather. "Dad, didn't you say you'd meet some Rockford guy?"

"Oh, hi, Candace." Lawrence said. "This is Rockford Amadeus Zilla, most known as Rock Zilla."

Candace couldn't help but faint. The others then took her inside Zilla Manor, where she recovered. "Candace, are you feeling okay?" Stacey asked.

"Stacey, I had the best dream ever!" Candace exclaimed. "My Dad was friends with Rock Zilla."

"Candace, it was not a dream." Stacey reluctantly replied. Candace then looked around and screamed, "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rock Zilla screamed and then everyone stared at him. "What? No way am I letting someone out-scream me in my own place!" He explained. "Albeit she has potential. Have you thought about becoming a rock star, Candace?"

"Me? A rock star?" Candace then had stars in her eyes and fantasized about being spokesperson of new bran brand Candace-O's.

"Candace-O's?" Stacey asked in confusion.

"Oops. I shouldn't fantasize on an empty stomach." Candace sheepishly replied.

Candace's family then introduced her to Rock's family. "Nice to meet you all. Especially you, Serenity. I can't wait until everybody knows I'm friends with Rock Zilla's daughter. I can show you around. Where do you want to go first?"

"Anywhere that looks and smells like Los Angeles." Serenity said.

Candace stared blankly before replying. "Ooookay. What about going to Googolplex Mall?"

"Is there a shopping center in this town?" Serenity excitedly asked. "Yay! May I borrow your credit card, Dad?"

"Calm down, Serenity." Rock asked. "We still have to introduce our pet to them." He then looked around. "Where's Mosh?"

"Talking about pets, where's Perry?" Phineas asked as he noticed his family's pet platypus wasn't with them.

**Please review. Sorry but updates might be not as frequent as in my other fics.**


	2. Shopping Centers and Evil Incorporations

**Shopping Centers and Evil Incorporations**

Perry the Platypus arrived at his room, where he was surprised at meeting a Komodo Dragon wearing a fedora hat. Major Francis Monogram then appeared at the video link. "Good morning, Agent P and Agent K. well, I guess introductions are necessary. Agent P, this is Mosh the Komodo Dragon but you may call him Agent K. Agent K, this is Perry the Platypus but you may call him Agent P."

The two animals nodded in acknowledgment of each other.

"Agents, we've got reasons to believe Dr. Doofenshmirtz is planning something evil against Rock Zilla." Major Monogram said while showing a recording. _Doofenshmirtz was reading the news in front of a newsstand when something caught his attention. "Rock Zilla is moving into Danville? Perfect! Now I can make him pay. Hahahahahahaha!" He then dashed away._

"_You didn't pay for the newspaper!" The stand keeper yelled. Doofenshmirtz then came back with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Steve." And then he paid for the newspaper._

"_That's better." Steve replied._

"Agent K, you must return to your family." Major Monogram said. "Keep an eye on any suspicious activity around them. Agent P. You know the drill. Stop Doofenshmirtz."

Later on, Mosh returned to Zilla Mansion. "Oh, there you are, Mosh." Willy commented. "Mosh, these are my new friends, the Fletchers."

"Flynn-Fletchers, to be exact." Phineas corrected. "Candace and I came from Mom's previous marriage and Ferb came from Dad's previous marriage. Mom, Candace and I use the surname Flynn while Dad and Ferb use the surname Fletcher."

"Uh, Mosh, have you seen Perry around?" Candace asked. "He's a platypus."

"You guys have a pet _platypus_?" Willy asked.

"You have a pet _Komodo Dragon_?" Candace asked in reply.

"Point taken."

"Anyway, Mosh, have you seen Perry?" Phineas asked and Mosh just shrugged and entered home. "I'll take that for a no. Anyway, I'm sure he'll just reappear. It's not the first time after all."

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

As usually _unexpected_, Perry the Platypus broke into Heinz Doofenshmirtz's lab. However, Doofenshmirtz was nowhere to be seen. Finding a guitar, Perry tried to play it but its strings suddenly trapped him. Doofenshmirtz then appeared. "Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected surprise! And, by _unexpected_, I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!" He then calmed down. "Oh, I see you fell for my trap guitar-inator. This trap fits my evil plan. You know it all started when I dated a girl named Lucy. She's an avid fan of Rock Zilla. To impress her, I took her to his latest Los Angeles show. It was all running okay until…"

**Flashback**

"_Sir, would you and your girlfriend come with me?" The guard asked._

"_Sure." He replied and then whispered to Lucy. "He must be leading us to the V.I.P. seats."_

**End Flashback**

"But he wasn't." Heinz sadly said while holding tears. "Instead, we were taken by security for interrogation. I didn't understand how they found out I was using phony tickets."

**Flashback**

"_I don't understand." Doofenshmirtz pleaded. "How can you be so sure our tickets are false?"_

"_I don't know." An old geezer who looked older than anything other than Stonehenge sarcastically said. "Maybe it's because these tickets lack the hologram and other safety marks; the city's name is 'Los Angeles' and not 'Los Anglos'; and they seem to be some pieces of paper sprayed with some cheap hair care product."_

"_It's 'Stiff Beauty'." Doofenshmirtz said and then noticed his slip. "Aw, come on, I was just trying to impress my girlfriend."_

**End Flaskback**

"Lucy never talked to me since then and it's all Rock Zilla's fault!" Doofenshmirtz angrily exclaimed and then calmed down. "I know, when looking at retrospect I'm more at fault than Rock Zilla is, but the Book of Evil says that, as a villain, I must always blame somebody other than me." He then showed the Book of Evil. "Remember how I blamed you for ruining my plan to destroy the geriatric diaper factory despite it not being your fault?" Doofenshmirtz then noticed how Perry stared at him. "What? It's in the Book of Evil and the book doesn't lie. Albeit it shouldn't surprise me if it did, since it's a book of evil. But enough about that! It's time to reveal my evil plan."

Doofenshmirtz unveiled one of his devices.

"Perry the Platypus, this is my voice-away-inator!" He exclaimed. "With this device, I'll make Rock Zilla lose his voice. If I can't attend his concerts, then nobody will. Hahahahahaha..."

His evil laughter was then interrupted by the sound of an inator being destroyed. "Vanessa! What are you doing to my voice-away-inator? And why are you here?"

"Mom asked you to watch over me today because she had a date, remember?"

"I misplaced my calendar." He explained. "But it doesn't explain what you're doing to my voice-away-inator."

"I won't let you ruin my idol." She said. "Do you have any idea of how much my friends will hate me if my dad makes Rock Zilla lose his voice?"

"Well, in that case..." He pressed a button that locked Vanessa in a cage fitting her size. "It's a good thing I've prepared this cage in case Perry the Platypus decided to disguise himself as a teenage girl again. Don't look at me like that, Vanessa. He really did it once, I swear. Tell her, Perry the Platypus." Perry then made his usual Platypus sound. "See? I have no idea of what he said but it probably meant yes."

Meanwhile, the Flynn-Fletchers and the Zillas arrived at Googolplex Mall. "Hi, Phineas." Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said upon noticing her crush's presence. "What'cha doin'?"

"We're showing our new friends around town." Phineas explained upon showing Willy and Serenity. "Isabella, these are Serenity and Willy Zilla. They're new in Danville. Will, Serenity, this is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, leader of the Fireside Girls Troop 46231."

"Fireside Girls?" Serenity asked. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Don't you remember, Serenity?" Crystal Zilla asked. "I tried to make you a Fireside Girl hoping it'd get you more in contact with Mother Nature but you complained so much they dismissed you."

"Oh, right." Serenity replied. "Anyway, where are the boys? I can hardly wait to have the local ones falling for me."

"I'll show them but stay away from Jeremy." Candace replied. "He's my boyfriend."

"Relax. I won't hit on a friend's boyfriend."

Then Phineas and Ferb's other friends arrived. "Hi, guys." Phineas said.

"Hi, Phineas. Hi, Ferb."

A toilet sound was then heard. "I shouldn't have stopped at that Mexican food stand on my way to Danville." Rock Zilla commented. "Willy, Serenity, I see you made new friends."

"Rock Zilla?" A star struck Isabella asked. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." Rock replied and gave autographs to the kids. "Girls, get our 'We Got an Autograph from a Singing Celebrity' badges." Isabella ordered the other Fireside Girls, who happily complied.

Wanting to find people of their own age group, Candace, Stacey and Serenity went looking for them at another part of the mall. Meanwhile, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz had finished the repairs on the voice-away-inator.

"Finally, the voice-away-inator is once again ready to fire." Doofenshmirtz exclaimed while Perry the Platypus loosened the guitar strings keeping him locked. Once he got free, the noise warned Doofenshmirtz, who turned around only to be knocked down by Perry with the trap guitar-inator. Upon falling, Doofenshmirtz hit the voice-away-inator, accidentally redirecting its beam. It bounced on several objects until hitting Doofenshmirtz. Agent P then left the now-damaged voice-away-inator while Heinz Doofenshmirtz made hand-signs that, according to subtitles, meant "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

Later on, Perry went to Googolplex Mall, where the kids were having a snack. "Oh, there you are, Perry!" Phineas exclaimed.

**I might write more chapters when I come up with some idea. Until then, this crossover will remain a two-shot.**


End file.
